Les 24h de course d'endurance de Fairy Tail - Version X791
by AlcianSirius
Summary: La guilde étant à nouveau au complet après 7 ans d'absence, le Maître décide de renouer avec une vieille tradition.
**Les vingt-quatre heures de course d'endurance de Fairy Tail, version X791**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

NDA : J'ai retrouvé ce texte en faisant un peu de tri dans mes projets de fanfictions FT. J'ignore totalement pourquoi il n'a jamais été publié, alors que ça fait bien plus d'un an qu'il a été écrit... Bon, du coup, enjoy ! :)

* * *

Ça y était. Le jour J.

Tous les mages de la guilde déglutirent en voyant la date affichée sur le calendrier. Enfin, tous à l'exception de Gildartz - qui avait la chance d'être autorisé à ne pas participer -, de Luxus - qui préférerait crever que de montrer qu'il avait les jetons -, d'Erza - qui faisait mine de rien en mangeant son sempiternel fraisier -, de Mirajane - qui ne courait pas pour une raison inconnue au bataillon -, et enfin du Maître, qui arborait un grand sourire sous sa moustache.

Demain avait lieu la 53ème édition des _Vingt-quatre heures à pied de Fairy Tail_.

Makarov était impatient. Il adorait ce jour, parce qu'il aimait beaucoup voir ses gamins s'en mettre plein la figure et se démener pour ne pas arriver derniers. Il aimait aussi beaucoup donner un gage affreux au perdant.

Il avait d'ailleurs toujours le _Weekly Sorcerer_ de l'année X784 concernant la 52ème édition de la course, avec les photos des perdants de l'époque dans des tenues humiliantes - à savoir Natsu, Grey, Gajeel et Jet.

Pour l'édition de cette année, il avait convoqué tous les mages à la guilde - à l'exception de Gildartz, introuvable comme toujours -, avec la promesse d'une punition exemplaire pour ceux qui y dérogeraient.

« Maître ? »

Il se tourna vers la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui le regardait d'un sourire innocent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mira ?  
\- Vous avez annoncé via le _Sorcerer_ que tous les mages à part Gildartz allaient participer, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, et bien ? »

Mirajane appuya le bout de son index sur son menton en arborant une mine pensive.

« Mais, est-ce que les gens ne vont pas se demander où est Mystogan ? Je veux dire, il est apparu aux Grands Jeux Inter magiques, donc ils devraient s'attendre à le voir participer... »

La mâchoire de Makarov se décrocha.

« J'avais pas pensé à ça ! », se lamenta-t-il.

Mirajane sourit - de ce sourire si innocent qu'on devinait presque les auréoles et les ailes d'ange et qui annonçait une idée machiavélique.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous demander à Jellal de participer ? Il peut jouer Mystogan une fois encore, juste pour la journée.  
\- Excellente idée !, déclara Makarov avec soulagement. Je te laisse le soin de lui faire parvenir l'information.  
\- Oh, mais c'est déjà fait, Maître, sourit encore plus largement Mira. J'ai contacté Ultear il y a plus d'une semaine. Ils ne doivent plus être bien loin. »

Un instant abasourdi, Makarov se félicita d'être le Maître de guilde. Lui au moins n'avait pas à subir les plans diaboliques de la barmaid aux cheveux blancs.

Le lendemain, tous les mages de Fairy Tail étaient réunis sous l'arche de départ de la course. Jason du _Sorcerer_ était au micro, prêt à commenter la course en direct.

Le Maître énonça rapidement les règles. Aller jusqu'au Mont Hyvor, récupérer une écaille de wyvern et revenir, le tout en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Abandon interdit. Magies de vol prohibées. Le perdant reçoit un gage - on entendit un déglutissement collectif.

Les concurrents s'alignèrent pour le départ. Natsu, Grey et Gajeel se disputaient, Levy et Lucy discutaient, Cana buvait - histoire de _faire le plein de carburant_ -, bref, préparatifs de course version Fairy Tail.

Luxus s'avança vers la ligne de départ, vêtu des ses habituels pantalon marron et débardeur moulant noir, la Tribu Raijin juste derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune intention de finir comme les quatre abrutis qui avaient perdu la dernière fois. Avisant une figure connue non loin, il s'avança et entoura les épaules du mage qui ne l'avait pas vu.

« Yo, Mystogan, le salua-t-il. Alors tu cours, toi aussi ?  
\- On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. », répondit le précité d'une voix étouffée par son masque.

C'était un euphémisme, pensa Jellal en se rappelant la tête qu'avait faite Ultear en lui ordonnant d'aller faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Meldy ne l'avait guère aidé en lui montrant un magazine du _Sorcerer_ vieux de sept ans où les perdants de la course de cette année-là posaient en tenue Bunny Girl - châtiment ordonné par le vieux Makarov.

Finalement, Ultear avait sorti l'argument choc : _Erza_ courrait aussi. Là, forcément...

Et maintenant il attendait le départ, dans la tenue de Mystogan qui le faisait affreusement suer, tentant discrètement d'apercevoir une chevelure rousse dans la foule.

« Jel- Je veux dire, Mystogan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Jellal se retourna pour se retrouver face à une Erza vêtue de son éternelle armure - elle comptait vraiment courir dans cette tenue ?

« Le... Maître m'a demandé de participer, répondit-il en remerciant les cieux de porter un masque qui cachait les expressions de son visage.  
\- Je vois. Par contre, je te préviens, j'ai bien l'intention de gagner, alors fais attention. », déclara-t-elle d'un air déterminé.

Une sonnerie attira l'attention de la foule sur le Maître.

« Attention, que tout le monde se tienne prêt pour le départ ! Trois, deux, un... Partez ! »

Mirajane suivait avec attention le début de la course grâce aux lacrymavisions. Jet avait, comme d'habitude, démarré à fond de train, et courait à toute vitesse vers le Mont Hyvor. Luxus et Erza suivaient, désireux d'obtenir la première place. Jellal, surpris par le chaos qui caractérisait le commencement de la course, se trouvait toujours sur la ligne de départ, en compagnie de ceux qui avaient été renversés par le démarrage de Jet.

Luxus n'était pas patient. Au bout de cinq minutes, lassé, il utilisa sa magie et fonça à la vitesse de la lumière vers le Mont Hyvor, dépassant Jet en un éclair. En voyant ça, Erza marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe - _Attends un peu, tu vas voir !_ , ou un truc du genre -, et rééquipa son Armure d'Envol. Puis, libérant le plus de magie possible dans sa tenue, elle fila à une vitesse incroyable sur les traces de Luxus, manquant renverser Jet.

Sur la ligne d'arrivée, Jellal s'était remis de ses émotions et avait directement activé _Meteor_ , sans même chercher à courir - ce qui fit grincer les dents au Maître -, et partit à fond de train derrière Erza - mais sans la dépasser alors qu'il aurait pu, ce que Mira trouva on ne peut plus mignon.

Loin derrière, les mages s'en donnaient à cœur joie, piégeant, brûlant, emprisonnant, gelant, noyant, glissant, courant, attaquant, stoppant, ralentissant, se vantant et jurant, disséminés en un peloton qui s'allongeait au fil du temps.

Une heure plus tard, une sonnerie avertit Jason qui se brancha aussitôt sur les images transmises par le lacrymavision situé au sommet du Mont Hyvor. Trois flashs consécutifs, à environ deux minutes d'intervalle chacun, éblouirent les spectateurs.

« Mesdames et messieurs, pour une meilleure compréhension de ce qui vient de se passer, nous allons vous repasser les images au ralenti. », résonna la voix de Mirajane dans les haut-parleurs.

L'attention de tous se porta sur les écrans. Un éclair frappa la montagne et on distingua Luxus attraper une écaille et repartir comme il était venu. Deux minutes plus tard, Erza s'arrêta en dérapant, saisit son écaille de wyvern et redémarra aussitôt en direction de Magnolia. Enfin, avec environ une minute d'écart avec la rousse, ce fut Mystogan qui apparut, auréolé d'un miroitement doré. Il prit tranquillement une écaille avant de se remettre à briller et de prendre le chemin du retour.

« Comme on pouvait s'y attendre des mages de rang S de Fairy Tail ! Ils sont incroyablement rapides ! C'est coool !, rugit Jason dans son micro. Le trio de tête se compose donc de Luxus, Erza et Mystogan ! Cooooool ! »

 **ooOoo**

Jet courait. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Courir, c'était sa spécialité, après tout. Là-dessus, il surpassait n'importe quel mage de la guilde. Sûr de gagner, il accéléra - en faisant attention de regarder devant lui et de ne pas fixer le soleil. Il avait failli tomber une fois quelque temps plus tôt, et il avait déjà été ébloui deux fois.

Cinq heures plus tard, il passait la ligne d'arrivée sous les vivats. Tiens, c'était tout de même moins bruyant que d'habitude...

Mira lui fit un grand sourire.

« Bravo, Jet ! Tu es quatrième !  
\- Merci, merci, je sais- Attends, comment ça, quatrième ?!, hurla-t-il, les yeux exorbités.  
\- Hé bien... », répondit la barmaid en jetant un regard vers la droite.

La mâchoire de Jet se décrocha.

Luxus, Erza et Mystogan étaient confortablement installés dans l'herbe, qui adossé à un arbre, qui mangeant un bout de gâteau, qui plongé dans ses pensées. Ils n'avaient absolument pas l'air fatigués - pas une goutte de sueur, pas une rougeur, rien, nada.

A croire qu'ils n'avaient pas couru.

 _C'est pas juste !_

 **ooOoo**

Jellal regarda Jet s'éloigner, voûté, une aura noire au-dessus de la tête, et haussa un sourcil. Drôle de réaction... Le but n'était-il pas d'éviter le gage ?

« Dis donc, Mystogan, l'interpella Luxus, tu aurais pu faire mieux, quand même. Dépasser Titania aurait été dans tes cordes, non ?  
\- Heu... », fut tout ce que parvint à articuler le bleu.

Il était censé répondre quoi ? Oui, il avait laissé Erza gagner - au début. Mais lui courait pour ne pas finir dernier, pas pour gagner... Erza cessa brusquement de s'intéresser à son assiette - vide. Ah, il comprenait mieux... Elle planta son regard inquisiteur dans celui de Jellal qui se sentit brusquement très mal à l'aise.

« Mais c'est vrai, ça..., réalisa-t-elle avant d'adopter un ton grondant. Tu es capable d'aller bien plus vite que ce que tu as montré. »

Il déglutit. Il pouvait presque voir les flammes s'élever autour de la chevalière et il aurait juré que Luxus se marrait dans sa barbe. _C'est de ta faute, tout ça !_ , pesta-t-il intérieurement.

« Comment as-tu **_osé_ ** me laisser gagner ?, feula Erza en faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts. Tu vas voir ! On recommence la course, et sans tricher cette fois-ci ! »

 _Hein ?!_ Jellal écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais- mais lâche-moi ! Enfin, Erza !, plaida-t-il alors que la rousse la traînait jusqu'à la ligne de départ.  
\- Une objection ? », gronda-t-elle, son aura démoniaque faisant fuir les spectateurs.

Vaincu, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se prépara pour une deuxième course.

Mirajane sourit en voyant les deux vieux amis disparaître au loin.

« C'est beau, l'amour... »


End file.
